Social Norms
by i Mel-chan i
Summary: As the middle sibling, Kankurou has to deal with a sister that loves inhibiting harm and a cold insensitive brother. And somehow prevent a chaotic fight between the two, he hated this role!


* * *

_Social norms_

_'_"Temari can we go, already?" Kankurou grunted in annoyance, bypassing a man in front of him. He shifted the many bags he was holding, their heavy weight making red lines in his palms, and the large vase obstructing his view as he tried to juggle it in the other hand.

The sun hung low, making the air cool and crisp allowing the villagers of Sungakure to escape their air conditioned homes. During this time of the day, the market became unbearably full making it difficult to not get lost, not to mention he was forced to carry all this rubbish.

Honestly, he must have looked ridiculous carrying all these bags and trying to balance a vase... like, like some clown. He shuddered; he was a puppeteer not a stupid clown!

"Why? You weren't doing anything but working on that stupid doll!"

"Puppet, Temari, puppet! And besides I need to start on that mission report." They both knew that was bull.

Why was he here again?

Oh yes, because older sisters just loved inflicting harm, and little brothers were cold and insensitive. He was innocently minding his business working on a brand new design for a new puppet, and somehow he ended up shopping with Temari, paying for all her weird things and carrying all her crap. And even if he somehow- by some miracle- he managed to escape, he couldn't go home since Gaara was hawking him over some stupid mission report.

"We're redecorating, Gaara's office," she had explained. Figures, out of all days, Temari suddenly decides to resharpen her interior design skills. God, he needed to move out of the house!

"You know, Gaara's probably gonna throw a fit and end up destroying everything."

She smiled. "I know. He wouldn't listen to me about getting some fresh air, so I'm gonna force him out!" Again older sisters just loved to inflict harm.

Not only was she throwing away his money on some strange assortments of green plants, blue curtains, and funny wall paper designs, but there would be a catastrophic fight- like when she was trying to get Gaara to sleep, three months ago- between the two and of course, and being the middle sibling Kankurou was forced to intervene.

Then again, he could just drop all these things, go home and work on his 10-page report that his cruel little brother assigned him. But of course, Temari would throw a fit and then Gaara would throw a fit for not having finished that report. Seriously, why did he have to be related to two individuals that threw childish fits to get what they want?

He was much more mature than that.

"Ah! Run away! It's him! It's him! He'll cut you up into little pieces and serve you to his puppet!" A group of children chorused running to the opposite direction as soon as they caught sight of Kankurou.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Kankurou!" Temari said angrily, jabbing him in the ribs and nearly causing him to drop over the stupid vase.

"What? They were cute!"

"Stop scaring kids!" She muttered something under her breath, how she was the only mature one in this family before commanding him to buy her some ridiculously expensive ugly looking plant and arguing that since she was older he was forced to do as she said. Another thirty minutes passed in boredom and after buying more random things- Gaara does not need a music box, she's just doing this to spite him- they finally stopped at that small coffee shop where Gaara usually gets his coffee.

Temari ordered green tea and after sitting down in exhaustion, Kankurou took a gulp of his drink, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. "Please tell me we're almost done."

"What the hell Kankurou you're a jounin. Suck it up!"

"Oh no! I never thought about getting demoted for not being able to shop with my sister! And here I was worried about getting my team killed!"

She gabbed him again for being a smartass. "So how's the exciting world of being Sunagakure's Officical Liaison coming along?"

"Just splendid, if you consider spending two agonizing hours overseeing pathetic matches with two kids that can barely hold kunai!"

He smirked. "See and here I thought you were the favorite." She couldn't help but laugh before recounting to him the recent Chuunin Exams and how those kids really have gotten laggard in their development. They talked a good while about the exams and how those Leafies really were making some progress, though that wasn't to say their kids weren't doing just as well.

For a moment, it was kinda nice talking to Temari, like they did before she became a liaison and he a jounin and they were just too busy or tired to say much. Sure they said a few things and fought- that has to be a given- but it was never really the type to talk about stupid things like boys and girls and stupid brats and eating this and that and training and whatever the hell popped up.

"Brother," she said to him and suddenly her voice got kind of small and she started stirring her tea rapidly. "D-do you think Gaara likes me?"

He had to blink because this was the first time Temari had ever worried about what some else thought about her, otherwise she wouldn't have kept the same hairdo for the last eighteen years. "I mean I know I sometimes do things to annoy him and most of the time we end up arguing... so do you think he... I don't know... hates me or something?

"I mean he talks to you... and well..."

He stared at her for a moment, and as though he was suddenly blinded by some radiant light, he suddenly realized Temari was a girl. Well, of course he knew Temari was a girl... but well he kinda didn't think... whatever... Temari was not acting normal.

"What the hell? You annoy me all the time and we fight all the time, and I don't hear you saying this stupid shit."

"But you know it's different between us. And well you... he trusts you... and I guess he doesn't..."

"Temari, who the hell was appointed as Sunagakure's Official Liaison?" She looked up at him. "You! Ya wanna know why? It's because Gaara trust you outta of everyone in the village because he knew you'd do what was best."

She looked down at her lap, wrinkling her napkin, before she felt a hand push up her chin. "Sister, stop thinking about it. Gaara's just not the type to open up to people so easily. It took me forever to get him to say a word. So don't worry, he'll come around."

"You think so?"

"Sure, so don't be getting these stupid thoughts that Gaara doesn't like you, 'kay?" He kissed her cheek before sitting back down, rolling his eyes and telling her that he was definitely not gonna pay the bill. She smiled back, yelling that he had to pay because she was older and therefore he had to listen to her. And some how things seemed to go back to normal.

When they finally left- Kankurou ended up paying- with all of Temari's weird things and stupid vase, night had already fallen and the streets were already empty.

"Where have you two been?"

Both looked to the side at the youngest sibling. He was dressed in plain black clothing, arms crossed and looking as though he had spent the better part of the time waiting for them. "We'll ask permission next time, and be back before curfew, okay little brother?" Kankurou smirked, setting all of the bags on the floor. "God, Temari, I swear my arms are gonna fall off!"

"Well, Kankurou, suck it up!" He stuck out his tongue at her, and she drew out her eyelid. Gaara sighed, already used to this tactics. He was just about to leave when Kankurou suddenly called him.

"Here, before I forget, little brother, Temari gotcha this." He held out a small rectangular box sealed with a red ribbon. He took a quick glance at Temari, who tried her best to not look surprise because she certainly hadn't bought him that. Nonetheless, Gaara opened it and saw a beautiful green pointed fountain pen made out of silver and elegance.

"Thank you Temari." And he smiled at her and she just couldn't help but smile back.

So maybe older sisters didn't love inhibiting pain and little brothers weren't so insensitive. And maybe the middle sibling didn't always have to intervene in the chaotic fight between the older sibling and the younger sibling; maybe he was what brought them together.

He shuddered, god he was getting soft, like a clown! He was a puppeteer, dammit! He shrugged, oh well he'll go scare some more kids tomorrow that'll make him feel better.

"Kankurou, help me get all these things upstairs!"

"Kankurou, I'm still waiting for that 10-page report. I expect it on my desk in the morning."

Then again he could be wrong.

"C'mon, little brother, give me 'till tomorrow afternoon. Temari dragged me along!"

"You haven't even started on that report! Now help me carry all these things upstairs!"

"Shut up, Temari, you just want me to carry all your things! Hey, little brother, give me a hand."

But all in all he wouldn't mind staying in the house- for a while that is, he was gonna move out one of these days!

Gaara rolled his eye before picking up two bags, and Temari began to follow after him. "Very well, Kankurou, I acknowledge that you were preoccupied. I'll move your deadline to Thursday."

Score!

"However, I want a 20-page report instead."

_Cling! _

"What the hell Kankurou that was a 200 dollar vase!"

"What the hell Temari I bought it!"

Gaara sighed in annoyance, reasoning that he clearly was the more mature one in this family. He wondered what all these bags were for.

* * *

Ah, it feels so good to be writing. The other day I really wanted to read something about Kankurou, so this popped up in mind. Well I hoped you all liked it!

_-Mel_


End file.
